Polymer-based surface coverings, also called polymeric or synthetic surface coverings are well known. Generally they are made of rubber, polyolefins, polyesters, polyamides or PVC. They present specific mechanical properties, particularly in terms of mechanical resistance, wear and indentation resistance, but also in terms of comfort, softness, sound and heat insulation.
Among polymer-based surface coverings, substrate-free surface coverings and multilayer surface coverings are also well known.
Substrate-free surface coverings, or homogenous surface coverings, are coverings comprising agglomerated particles, generally obtained by cutting or shredding a sheet made from a composition which comprises a polymer-based material and wherein no bottom layer, or backing, is used.
Multilayer surface coverings are coverings comprising at least a lower layer being a support layer and an upper layer being a wear layer. These coverings may comprise a decorative pattern imitating the aesthetic appearance of natural floorings such as wood or stone floorings. Such decorative pattern is generally printed on one of the faces of the support layer or the wear layer of the floor covering, or sometimes on an additional synthetic layer which is inserted between the support layer and the wear layer.
WO 2010/094597 discloses synthetic floor covering elements in the form of strips having a width corresponding to the width of a natural floor covering element to be imitated and a length corresponding to the length of at least two natural floor covering elements to be imitated.
Polymer-based surface coverings are typically laid on the surface to be covered (e.g. the floor or a wall) using adhesive. This has the drawback of not being an easy task, in particular if the glue must be spread on the surface before the surface covering elements are laid. As an alternative, glue may be provided on the face of the surface covering entering into contact with the surface to cover. In this case, a protective sheet or release paper has to be removed before the surface covering element can be laid on the surface to cover.
EP 2 248 665 A1 discloses a thermoplastic laminate plank, which comprises a core comprising at least polyvinyl chloride (PVC). The core has a top surface, a bottom surface and opposing sides. The plank further comprises a print layer affixed to the top surface of the core and a protective layer affixed to the top surface of the print layer. The PVC of the core is preferably flexible and the core has at least one groove located on one of its sides. Two neighbouring planks are connected by means of a tongue or spline inserted along the lengths of the adjoining grooves.